The Superiors
by Look At My Comment
Summary: Caroline Forbes is not who you all believe she is,she keeps her power hidden, her whole Mystic Falls life is a lie to everyone, but her; She has been able to hide it until now. Caroline Forbes is a 2632 year old Superior, and she has a history with the Originals, but why is it they do not remember who she is or more importantly what she is? Genres: Romance,Drama,Supernatural,Family
1. PROLOGUE

**_IMPORTANT BASIC INFORMATION_: The prologue takes place about a thousand years back in 900AD where the originals were just a normal human family (apart from Mikael abusing Klaus, and Ester being a witch, and Klaus having the werewolf gene so not exactly human but I assuming you get what I mean). Caroline in 900AD is 1,632 years old. She and her family are superiors. They are the first and oldest vampires, werewolves, and witches to walk the earth. They are so old that barley no one knows they exist, and if they do they do not speak of it unless they have a death wish. More information about Caroline and her family will be revealed throughout the story.**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PROLOGUE**

**900 AD Mystic Falls**

"Father why must we go home now"

"Because Caroline your mother will be furious if we're late for supper again"

"Ugh why must she insist? I'll rather stay and hunt" Caroline whined to her father she was 1,632 years old superior, and her mother still insisted on being on time for supper.

"Sweetheart you do realize hunting is strictly a man's jobs"

"But that has never stopped you from letting me join" Caroline caught up to her father who was walking too fast for her taste

"Because my daughter you are very stubborn, and I doubt I would be able to stop you even if I nailed you down in your room"

* * *

"Be still. Deep breath. Hold...NOW!" Elijah whispers in Klaus's ear

Elijah and Klaus were in the forest, and Elijah was helping Klaus learn how to shoot a bow and arrow. Klaus takes his aim at the deer, shoots the arrow, but misses.

"Your aim is improving" Elijah pats Klaus on the shoulder with a smile "Next time!"

Mikael suddenly comes towards them "You encourage him, Elijah, but he grows more pathetic every day"

"I'm not pathetic" Klaus looks at his father

"Do not talk back to me. You're not man enough to hold this weapon. If you can't hunt, you're nothing but a burden"

"I'm sorry" Klaus found he was always apologizing to his father

Mikael grabs Klaus by the front of the shirt "It's a shame we can't feed on sad-eyed apologies. It's your one and only skill" He backhands Klaus across the face

"Father, stop" Elijah begged he hated when his father would beat Klaus for no appropriate reason

"Stay back, or you'll be next. The boy needs to be made strong" Mikael kicks Klaus in the back as he's sprawled on the ground

* * *

"We are almost there" Caroline's father said

"Wait father do you hear that" she starts looking around bow and arrow in hand ready to shoot

"It might just be an animal"

"I want to shoot it" Caroline spots the deer, and raises her arrow, holds her breathe and let's go. The deer instantly drops dead with an arrow through its brain "Yay I got it!" she squeals jumping up and down

Her father chuckles "Yes I can see that, you have flawless aim"

"I've only learned from the best" Caroline's Father has been teaching her to hunt since she first joined him, and he was the best hunter in their land probably because he was over 1,000 years old, but to everyone else outside their family he was a normal human hunter. Suddenly she heard a branch break and quickly turned around.

"Sweetheart relax its just people" her father whispered low enough just for her to hear. It was a man with a bow and arrow.

"Oh my apologies didn't mean to disturb you" The man spoke

"Oh please not at all we were just heading home" Father spoke

"I see you have quite the aim" The man said referring to the deer with an arrow through its head. "I'm Mikael, Mikael Mikaelson"

"Alexander Forbes" they shook hands "and actually my daughter is quite the hunter" Caroline was shocked she fully expected her father to take the credit for the catch because woman were not supposed to hunt.

"Your daughter?" Mikael asked confused "but she is a women"

"Despite what gender she is my daughter is extremely stubborn" Alexander chuckles

She laughs with her dad, and Mikael; then notices two little boys behind Mikael and oh how Caroline Forbes loved kids.

"Are these your children?" the younger one had dirty blonde hair, and the other one had dark brown hair assuming they were brothers. The older one had a small similarity to Mikael, but the younger one didn't look like him at all, maybe he looked like his mother. I wanted to pinch their cheeks so bad it was taking all my registrants to stay in one spot.

"Yes they are" Mikael said giving his children a look

"Be careful my daughter has an obsession with children" Alexander chuckled at Caroline's child behavior

"Oh can I please have them" Caroline gave Mikael her best puppy face, but her father answered

"Caroline I don't think you can just take a man's children" Alexander said

"Well while you men discuss…..whatever men discuss I will be more than happy to look over them for you in the meantime" Caroline asked Mikael

"I actually do have a proposition for you" Mikael turned saying to Alexander

"Okay then lets discuss shall we" Alexander agreed

Mikael and Caroline's father walked off deeper into the woods, but not before Mikael could tell the two boys to behave in a stern tone.

"So..." Caroline faced the two boys with a huge smile she always wore "My name is Caroline. What yours?"

"Elijah" the older one said Caroline looked to the blonde boy but he said nothing

"And you do you have a name?" Caroline bent down to his level and noticed a bruise on his face "What happened to you face?" she was truly concerned she hated to see little kids hurt. Kids to her were like little innocent angels from haven.

"I-I fell" he told the lie Mikael instructed him to do so, if anyone asked about his bruises "and my name is Niklaus, but you can call me Klaus"

"Oh I'm so sorry" they both looked so sad to her, and she suddenly had an idea "Hey! If you both don't smile right now I will tickle you, and I'm warning you I'm quite the tickler" they both said nothing, and next thing Caroline attacked them. Laughter crowded the forest.

"Sto- Stop-it!" Elijah and Klaus begged as Caroline attacked their sides

"Catch me if you can" Klaus got up and ran in the opposite direction

"Want to help me catch him?" Caroline asked Elijah whose face was red as an apple from laughing so hard. Caroline and Elijah ran after Klaus.

"Klaus we are going to catch you no matter how fast you run!" Caroline shouted as Elijah called him names. Caroline spotted Klaus and she ran faster and lifted him up off the ground and twirled him around.

"Fine you caught me!" Klaus giggled she stopped twirling him, but held him on her side

"That bruise looks like it hurts" Caroline grazes her finger tips against his cheeks Klaus flinches a little knowing that Mikael struck him hard.

"Caroline!" Caroline removes her hand when she suddenly hears her father. She turns around and sees her father and Mikael approaching

"I trust they behaved?" Mikael asked Caroline

"Oh your children are gifts from above" she says looking at Klaus who was still on her hip, but who suddenly got quiet

"I like to invite you both and the rest of your family for dinner tomorrow" Mikael said

"We will be more than delighted" Alexander shook Mikael's hands

"Perfect" Mikael said "Now Elijah and Niklaus we must go"

Caroline gave Klaus a quick peck on his bruise cheek and set him down next to Elijah giving them both a hug.

"Bye Mr. Mikaelson it was nice meeting you and your children" Mikael nodded and walked off with his kids

"Oh your mother is going to be upset, we let time get ahead of us" Alexander turned to Caroline

"Not unless we hurry" she said giving her father a smirk, and flashed towards her home with her father following behind.

"You're late" Elizabeth Caroline's mom said with her hands on her hips standing in the living room of their house. Their house was pretty big. They lived for a very long time so they had a lot of wealth.

"Love" Caroline's father said and kissed Elizabeth on the lips, and her all anger vanished instantly. Despite them being over a thousand years old they loved each other like they just met the other day.

"Just because you kissed me that doesn't mean I'm not still upset" Elizabeth said pointing a finger at his chest

"Well then love how can I acquaint myself?" Alexander said in a husky voice

"Well you're going to have to be punished later"

"Um ew" Caroline interrupted their moment "Get a bedroom" she gave them a disgusted face with a joking smirk. She loved her parents they loved each other, and she knew they would die for each other with no hesitation even though they were truly immortal superior beings. Caroline wished one day she would be able to find a man and have a relationship like her parents.

"Shush Missy" her mother said laughing giving her a hug "you're late too and how do you think you came into this world hmm?"

"Oh but mother we met this man named Mikael in the forest, and he had two adorable little boys and he invited us to dinner tomorrow!" Caroline started rambling

"What's with all the rambling" Jason, Caroline's older brother asked he was only three years older than her he came into the living room nudging Caroline on the arm like always. He was very overprotective of her. It was nearly impossible to date any guy without him compelling them or threatening to rip their heads off. He still would "allow" her to date, but one wrong move the guy did let's just say he was never seen again.

"We got invited to dinner!" Caroline squealed giving her brother a hug she loved her brother to death

"By who?" he asked their father

"The Mikaelson's" Alexander responded

* * *

**NEXT DAY **

"Oh father lets hurry I don't want to be late" Caroline was eager to see the little boys again and meet the rest of Mikael's family

"Oh hush Care" Jason said using his nickname for her "we are part vampire, we can just flash there, and if we're late we'll just compel them"

"We are not compelling any-" Elizabeth yelled from the bedroom, but for some reason couldn't finish her sentence

Caroline got frustrated and marched to her parents' bedroom.

"Seriously!" Caroline found her parents in an intimate act. Her father was standing behind her mother kissing her neck and running his hands all over her hips, not that she minded her parents being in love, but they have been together for a thousand years. "We have a dinner to go to!"

"Stop cock-blocking our father!" Jason yelled from the living room Caroline could feel the smirk on his face from where she was standing

"They have been together for decades how much cock-blocking can I possibly do!"Caroline yelled back waving her hands frantically in the air turning to her brother

"Language!" Caroline's father shouted to the both of them "And Caroline is right we do not want to be late" and with that they all flashed towards the Mikaelson home

* * *

**Mikaelson Home **

"Ah I see you've made it" Mikael greeted Alexander with a hand shake "Is this your wife?"

"Yes" he said place his arm around Elizabeth.

"She is a beauty" Mikael kissed Elizabeth's hand in a friendly manner

"Thank you" Elizabeth blushed

Jason introduced himself and Mikael said he had a suspicion Alexander was the man who had two kids.

"Well let's not just stand here come" He led them into the hut and Caroline gasped at the amount of preparation they did. There was a huge piece of meat in the middle of the table surrounded with glasses of wine and fruits and many other.

"This is my wife Ester" A lady that look around the same age has Elizabeth came into the hut with five kids two of them were Klaus and Elijah.

"I'm Rebekah" a little voice said it was little girl she had blonde hair and was as cute as a button

"My name is Caroline"

"I'm Finn" the oldest one said

"I'm Kol" the youngest boy said

"Well let's eat!" Mikael sat at one end of the table with Ester on his right, Finn on his left, Elijah next to Finn, Klaus next to Elijah, Caroline next to Klaus, Elizabeth next to Caroline, Alexander at the end, Jason across from Elizabeth, Kol next to Jason, and Rebekah in between Kol and Ester.

Alexander, Jason and Mikael began talk about god knows what. Elizabeth and Ester chatted among themselves. Finn and Elijah talked about girls, and poorly covered it up, Klaus remained quiet which he seem to do around Mikael a lot.

A loud giggle filled the table and everyone turned to Caroline whose hand was covering her mouth trying to silence her giggles but failed. Caroline couldn't help herself but giggle when she saw Kol and Rebekah arguing about non-sense and Rebekah stuck her tiny tongue out at Kol.

"What's so funny?" Finn asked with his eyebrows raised

"Your little sister is adorable" Caroline said to Finn and everyone turned to Rebekah whose face was red from embarrassment. Caroline took a sip of her wine and couldn't help but twist her face.

"Ms. Forbes is your wine alright?" Mikael asked

"Um yes it's perfect" Lie Caroline lie her conscious said "It just went down the wrong pipe" She knew it was lie she was use to blood laced wine and this was just regular

Everyone went back to eating and dinner was finished.

"Mr. Forbes and I have business to discuss" Mikael said getting up from the end of the table "The rest of you may chat among or do whatever among yourselves"

"Father, May we please go to the woods?" Elijah asked

"You cannot go alone" Mikael said and all their faces were turned into frowns, but he didn't seem to care

"I'll go with them" Caroline volunteered and their faces lighten up

Mikael: "You don't have to do that"

Caroline: "No, its okay I insist I love children"

Mikael: "Okay go but all of you behave"

"Yes Father" they all said in unison

"Well lets go" Caroline kissed her mum n dad and left with the kids

"So how old are you guys?" They were half way into the woods

"I'm 15" Finn said

"10" Elijah said

"8" Klaus said

"7"Kol said

"5" Rebekah said holding up eight fingers

"Oh sweetie 5 is just one hand" Caroline removed three of her fingers and Rebekah's mouth made an "O" shape

"But Kol told me" Rebekah looked at Kol confused

"Kol didn't father tell you stop confusing our sister" Finn said annoyed

"Ha Ha" Kol said taunting Rebekah next thing happened before Caroline could even stop it. In seconds Rebekah pounced on top of Kol shoving his face in the dirt

"Eat dirty you big bully!" Rebekah forced dirt in his face

"Rebekah!" I yanked her off of Kol who was crying

"But he started it" tears filled Rebekah eyes "I'm sorry Ms. Caroline"

"Oh sweet heart I'm not mad at you" Caroline wrapped her hands around Rebekah who was sniffling "Now come help me with your brother Kol"

Caroline lifted Kol off the ground and dirt covered his whole entire face.

"You look like poop" Klaus said pointing a Kol's face laughing

"Hey leave him alone" Caroline smacked Klaus's arm lightly "Come on lets go down to the river"

Finn: "Our father said we're not allowed there"

"I'm sure he won't mind as long as I'm there" Finn still didn't move "I'll take the blame if he gets angry come on" When they reached the river Caroline sat Kol on her lap and washed his face completely of the dirt. They all played together until sunset, when Mikael and Alexander meet them in the forest. Out of nowhere Rebekah begged her father to let them sleep over Caroline's house and after permission from Alexander he reluctantly agreed. This continued for years they would sleep over her house and Caroline would wake up to Rebekah cuddled up on her left side, Klaus cuddled up next to her right side, Finn next to the headboard, Elijah laid next to foot board and Kol sprawled on her legs.

* * *

**20 years later **

20 years later and we still knew the Mikaelsons we had to lie quite a bit too why we didn't get older. I later found out Mikael was abusing Klaus. I wanted to tear Mikael's head off with my fangs so bad. Late at night I would always find Klaus at my door step with bruises and blood. Every night his father would beat him he would come and spend the night with me. I spend half of the night mending his bruises and cuts. When Mikael caught Klaus with his blade he beat him nearly half to death he had to get Rebekah and Elijah to bring him to me. I was waiting for the beatings to stop, but they never did. Mikael hated that his kids were spending so much time with me he said "I was showing too much love" and "were treating them like delicate beings" "that they needed to be made stronger" but I knew he was just full of hatred and evil.

Finn, Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and I were all in the forest playing when we heard Klaus yelling.

"MOTHER!" Klaus was carrying a body

"Is that Nik? Something's wrong" tears fell down Rebekah eyes "Henrik"

"MOTHER!"

"What happened?" Ester said running by Henrik's dead body tears rushing down her face

"I'm so sorry" I wrapped my arms across Klaus's shoulder who just kept saying he was sorry

"Anna please the spirts they must help bring him back" Ester begged the witch

"They can't I'm sorry Ester your boy is gone" Anna said and walked away

"NOOO!" Rebekah kept screaming along with her mother "NOOO!"

Since that day everything changed. Mikael didn't want to run anymore he wanted to be superior among the wolves they bit hard so he had to bite harder. They were fast so he had to be faster. I left them to mourn their dead that night and that was my biggest regret. I was in my room when I felt like something wasn't right something strong was happening. Being part witch sometimes allowed me to feel magic and it felt so strong. I got up and ran towards the forest and hid behind a tree. There was fire everywhere Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Mikael and Ester were in the middle of it.

"Lamina idoneus spiritus sanguine sacrificii viventes ac mortuos vivis mortuos vis vi et vis vi celeritatis immortalitatem" Ester chanted these words over and over and I finally realized what she was doing

"Lamina idoneus spiritus sanguine sacrificii viventes ac mortuos vivis mortuos vis vi et vis vi celeritatis immortalitatem" Mikael stood behind Ester as she chanted

"AGHHH" Their screams filled the forest and that's when Mikael knew the vampire spell was working Klaus, Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, and Kol, were sprawled on the floor in pain

"It's working" Ester turned to Mikael, but he didn't look happy

"Make them forget" Mikael suddenly said

"What?" Ester was confused about what he was talking about

"Make them forget her"

"What are you talking about?"

"Caroline make them forget her" He looked Ester in the eyes "Make them forget every happy moment they ever had with her and will have with her"

"Why?"

"I WILL NOT REPEAT MYSELF!" Mikael yelled grabbing hold of Ester "Do as you're told do you understand me!?"

"Y-Yes" tears rushing down Esters face as she casts the memory spell on them leaving only her and Mikael with the memory of the Forbes family.

**Authors note: I know some things may be confusing, but I promise thorough out the story (maybe mostly the next chapter or the first few) it will all come together. The next chapter will take place present day at Whitmore College. I did as much research I could on the 10th century(900AD-1000AD) but not everything is perfect according to the time period. **

**What Ester said translated from Latin to English: **The blade fit the spirit of the dead to the living and the dead, blood is offered to you by virtue of the speed and power of immortality to make the living the dead and the dead the un-living

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Superior

**Mystic Falls Present Day Whitmore College **

Caroline was in class; there barely was anyone there considering she was 10 minutes early. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrate, and she saw it was text from her brother, and a smile crept on her face.

Hey sis miss me? She chuckled because he knew the answer very well, and he was quite cocky at times

Of course I miss you it's been so long oh how she missed her brother he was her other half

A couple of decades long he sent back

Exactly, I can't wait for our family vacation they rarely had family vacations because they were together all the time, but since Caroline went back to Mystic Falls they really needed one

He texted back Where is mom and dad? Their whole family was not together at the moment, and it internally killed her. She valued family above all.

Italy her parents did always have a thing for Italy. Caroline reached to type another text when a voice startled her, and she quickly disposed of her phone

"Hey Care!" Bonnie said coming to sit on Caroline's right as always "Who were you texting?"

"Um no one" the less she knew the better

Bonnie turned to face Caroline giving her I-know-what-you're-doing-face "Really no one?" Bonnie was the only one in Mystic Falls who knew Caroline's secret. Her first reaction was to kill her or compel her, but realized it was nice to have someone to talk to that knew somewhat of what she really was. Caroline never told Bonnie her secret she figured it out on her own when she did a spell that bonded them together for a few minutes, but she knew very little.

"Bonnie" Caroline said dragging out her name

"I know, I know it's for my safety, but" Caroline's head snapped to look at Bonnie

"But what?"

"But I barely know anything Care, and you know you can trust me I swear I won't ever mention these things without your consent, but you owe me at least a full explanation on all of this" Her brown eyes baring into Caroline's giving her the puppy face

"Fine you're right I do owe you a full explanation meet me tonight in our dorm room around 9:45pm"

"Yay I'll be there" Bonnie said squealing giving Caroline a bear hug

"Be where?" Elena said coming into class

"Um" Bonnie turned looking at Caroline for an answer

"Nowhere" Caroline said with no space for discussion on the topic

"Um okay" Elena exchanged strange looks and sat next to Bonnie

"Okay class enough chit chat get to your seats!" the history teacher yelled

He turned to the class to speak "Today we are learning about the 10th Century" Oh the irony Caroline thought

"Now can someone tell me a fact from the 10th century?" A couple students raised their hands but quickly put it back down, she might as well give one "Ah yes Ms. Forbes?"

"In 987AD Hugh Capet was elected King of France" She was careful to not to go in great detail about how he was a pervert, and tried to sleep with her…twice!

"Correct anyone else?"

Hours passed by and Caroline and Bonnie had two classes left. They were currently walking down the halls.

"You know what Bon I'm going to skip, and head back to the room"

"Sure it's not like you need the classes anyway" Bonnie began walking further down the hallway but not before yelling "9:45!" back to Caroline she rolled her eyes, and headed back to the dorm. Looking around she wondered why she was still here. The reason she came to Mystic Falls went to New Orleans, and her family wasn't here. Shaking her head ridding herself of her thoughts she stripped herself of clothes, and went into the shower a moan escaped her lips as the hot steamy water trailed her body. Memories flashing through her head, and she did her hardest to push them away, but the one that stung worse was seeing Kol's body ignite into flames, his screams filling her ears she couldn't take it. No one knew she was there that night looking through Elena's window from the forest. What they did to him was cruel and selfish. Turning off the water, and wrapping a towel around herself she wiped the steam off the mirror looking at herself, mascara smeared down her eyes, hair damp sticking to her skin; her eyes longing for her family's embrace and for them…Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol and even Finn. In a sudden movement she took the small table in the corner and threw it at the wall, and fisted her hands in her hair tugging at it. She was angry, she was hurt, and she didn't know why they couldn't remember her. She asked herself this question for centuries and was left with no answer, but she knew one thing whoever did this to them will suffer.

_Flashback/Dream _

_903AD_

_"Ouch" Kol cried _

_"Stop moving" Caroline told him while dipping the bloody cloth back into the bowl of water and cleaning Kol's bloody knee up _

_"But it hurts" _

_Caroline stop to look at Kol who had tears threating to roll down his face "Well maybe next time_ _sweetheart you will listen to me when I say stop running near the rocks" _

_"But I'm a big boy like Elijah and Nik"_

_Caroline let out a chuckle "Elijah is 13, Nik is 11 and you are 10" _

_"So" Kol pouted crossing his arms _

_"So stop running near the rocks" she said smirking "all done"_

_"Thank you Care-bear" Kol said beginning to walk out the room using the nickname they made up for her, but not until Caroline cleared her throat_

_"Aren't you forgetting something?" she said raising her eyebrows _

_Kol groaned and marched towards Caroline and placed a kiss on her cheek, but Caroline decided to grab him, and place kisses all over his face leaving traces of her lipstick._

_"That's enough no more kisses!" kol begged trying to escape Caroline's hold _

_Caroline reluctantly let go of Kol "Okay fine go play with your siblings" but before he could get out the door his whole entire body ignited into flames_

_"KOL!" Caroline yelled trying to move towards him, but she couldn't move she was stuck like she was frozen in place "Kol!" she shouted over and over tears rushing down her face. She tried desperately to move it, but it was no use she was forced to watch, and the only thing that could be heard is the blazing fire consuming his body._

_End of Flashback/dream_

Caroline bolted awake and was met with a very worried Bonnie shaking her violently.

"Caroline!?" Bonnie yelled worry consuming her face "Caroline!?"

Finally getting her breathing back to normal Caroline took in her surroundings her heart was still slightly racing out of her chest, her body was covered in a thick layer of sweat which was only covered by her towel, her throat had a dry burning sensation in it, and her hands were clutching the sheet underneath her to where her palms began to bleed.

Bonnie: "Mind telling me what the hell was that all about?"

"I-I u-uh" Caroline struggled to speak "I need some water"

"Got it" Bonnie said opening the mini fridge to grab a water bottle; handing it to Caroline who hurriedly drunk the whole bottle

"Thanks" Caroline said throwing the bottle onto the floor

"Are you okay?" Bonnie said worry evident on her face

"Yea I'm fine" she said hesitantly

"Fine!?" Bonnie exclaimed grabbing Caroline's hands and showing it to her "nice bloody hands"

Caroline shot up from the bed to go wash her hands which already healed.

"It was just a nightmare" Caroline said turning to Bonnie from the bathroom "I'm fine now let me get dressed then we will talk about everything"

"Ok I will heat us up some hot chocolate in the lounge and come right back up" Bonnie

As soon as Bonnie left Caroline finished getting dressed and sat in the middle of her bed burring her face in her hands.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" She asked aloud

The door flew open, and a bouncing Bonnie appeared "I'm back!" she said handing Caroline a cup of hot chocolate and seating herself on Elena's bed facing Caroline

"Thanks"

"So" Bonnie said eyeing Caroline "Where do we begin?"

"More like 'where do I begin?' " she placed her cup on the nightstand turning to Bonnie "There's so much"

Shrugging Bonnie sipping her drink said "Anywhere"

"Fine but here are the rules-"

"Oh great here we go" Bonnie said rolling her eyes grinning

"I will let you ask me any questions you want, but that does not mean I will answer all of them" Caroline said pointing her finger at Bonnie who was grinning like an idiot questions already in her mind "Got it?"

"Got it but only one condition" Bonnie said seriously

Raising her eyebrow she asked "And what would that be?"

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth"

"Deal" Caroline agreed "Now ask some questions"

"Is Liz your real mom?"

"No my real parents are in Italy"

Forming an "O" Bonnie moved on the next question "How many siblings do you have?"

"Two well One" debating on whether which number to choose Bonnie spoke up

"Well is it two or one?"

"Well its complicated it's actually both my real brother's name is Jason"

"Real brother" Bonnie said confusion evident on her face "Do you have a fake one? Who's the second?"

"_Well _he's not my blood related brother, but we met him over a thousand years ago, and he has been with us ever since, and he _is_ family to us"

"Wow from what you told me before you, and your family are a pretty 'family only' type so he must be really good with you guys to be able to be called family, but enough of them I want to know about you obviously you're not some baby vampire so what the hell are you?" Bonnie asked

"Um ouch" Caroline grinned "and your right I'm not some baby vampire" looking into Bonnie's eyes she said the next words carefully "I'm a Superior"

**The reason I called it a flashback/dream is because it all happened in the past up until Kol caught on fire that was just a twisted dream. NO DISRESPECT TO ANYONE WHO IS FROM FRANCE ON THE "HUGH CAPET PERVERT REFERENCE"**


End file.
